


The Army Man and The Actress

by Dancer38



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancer38/pseuds/Dancer38





	The Army Man and The Actress

The Lieutenant and the Actress  
The young Army Lieutenant was one handsome man in the actress's expert opinion. After all she had been cast in movies opposite numerous handsome men. She estimated he was six feet, two inches and around one hundred seventy pounds. With a deep chest and broad shoulders he was an impressive man. Her eyes weren't the only set watching him. In a city full of attractive men he was a standout. She could hear the other women around her whispering to each other about him. With the war on going in Europe there was a shortage of men period, handsome or not.  
He had a deep cleft in his chin and a strong jawline and his golden blonde hair was partially hidden by his officer's hat and the jaunty angle was a clue that he was not quite an Army drone. He strode with confidence and his miitary bearing only added to the appeal of the uniform and the short jacket accented his firm assests. She noticed the set of wings on the left pocket flap and the crossed rifles on his lapels. His eyes were alert and he scanned the area as if he was still on the battlefield. As he neared her table she could tell his eyes were hazel and as they swept over her she detected a faint amusement.  
Tracking the man's progress had distracted her from her impatience with her tardy agent. After he insisted she had to be here on time, here he was late. He had arranged the meeting in such an informal place instead of the office or the studio. All that faded to the back of her mind as she realized the young Lieutenant had stopped in front of her table. He removed the hat and tucked it under his arm but remained almost at attention.  
His smile almost made her heart stop and when he spoke she was even more confident he would make an excellant actor. His voice had a slight rasp that was pleasant and so very appealing. "Pardon my forwardness, are you Miss Hall?"   
All she could do was nod. "I'm Craig Garrison, I'm here on behalf of the Army--I've volunteered to appear in a recruitment project and your agent seems to have done the same to you."   
Her reaction clearly informed him he was right and her smile suggested she was not to upset with the conniving agent. But he was not as unhappy about the project as he had been before meeting the beautiful redheaded actress with the sparkling, emerald green eyes. "I'm pleased to meet you, Lieutenant and you may call me Sera."  
The End.


End file.
